


In Wine There Is Truth

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Pansy Parkinson, Background Pansy/Theo, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Flirting, Honesty, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling Pansy Parkinson, Mention of Draco's Dark Mark, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Wedding Fluff, dating woes, smutty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's Pansy Parkinson's wedding day and Draco finds himself sharing a table with Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	In Wine There Is Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods of this amazing challenge. This story was a pleasure to write. 
> 
> The prompt was; _potions_ and the wordcount was ( _turn to page_ ) 394.

Draco loathed weddings. 

He hated the twee, forced romanticism, the strings of charmed fairy lights and the bouquets of fragrant blooms on every table. 

Draco despised first dances, father-of-the-bride speeches and the always present expectation of finding love. 

Weddings were naught but dissatisfaction and dashed hopes. 

Worse still was the discovery that he’d been placed on the same table as Harry Potter. Draco swore to himself, cursing the existence of meddlesome best-friends. 

Blasted Parkinson. Even on her wedding day, the witch seemed determined to matchmake. 

He sighed. It’d be impolite to leave yet. Draco poured himself a glass of excellent Sauvignon and took a small swallow. It was sumptuous and sweet. Noticing that Potter’s glass was empty, Draco topped up the Gryffindor’s drink as well. If they were forced to endure each other’s company the two of them might as well enjoy themselves. 

“I have to confess,” Harry said, after several more glasses, “I’m surprised that Pansy invited me. We see each other at the Ministry but we’re scarcely nodding acquaintances.”

Draco laughed at that. He hadn’t expected Potter to be so bluntly honest. 

“She’ll have invited you to sit here with me,” Draco replied, the words falling out of his mouth without any conscious thought. “You’re the most eligible bachelor in England. She’s on a quest to find me a husband.”

Harry flushed pink, green eyes widening. 

“I’m hardly eligible,” Harry scoffed. “Men rarely come back for a second date. They want the big hero. The real me is rather more tedious. I’m afraid I’m quite the disappointment.”

Draco took another sip of wine. “I’ve worse dating woes.” He tapped his left forearm. “Five minutes of idiocy as a teenager and I’m marked as ruined forever. Finding the wizard that can see past this is hopeless.”

Harry finished his glass and so did Draco. 

“I like you,” Draco said, shocking himself. “Have done for years. I wouldn’t chuck you out of bed for being a boring git.” He let his fingertips glide over the back of Harry’s hand. “Shall we Apparate away and enjoy a pleasant fuck somewhere more comfortable? I can’t abide weddings.”

Harry grinned at that. 

“Sounds like a plan,” he said, hopping off his chair. “Thought you’d never ask.”

The two wizards slipped away, giddy with arousal. 

Pansy smiled, watching them leave. In vino veritaserum had worked like a charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
